1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a novel gate opener for a freight hopper car. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel hopper car gate opener and a method of operating the discharge gates of a hopper car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,952 discloses an apparatus for opening a gear activated scissor-type hopper car pocket opener. The apparatus includes a shaft, slide members mounted on opposite outboard links of the shaft, links which fit into sockets connected to the gears of the opener and which are mounted on the slide members so that the links are free to move axially on the shaft, and means for axially moving the slide members toward the mid length of the shaft. This patent does not teach or suggest the particular hopper car gate opener and method of operating the hopper car discharge gates of this invention.